LE RETOUR DE MISS MALFOY!!!!!
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Bon ceci est ma première fic j espere qu elle est bien.......c'est l'histoire de la grande soeur de Drago qui revient apres 5 ans a l'age de 17 ans...si vous voulez savoir pourquoi elle fut exiler aller lire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. retour chez les sorciers

Bonjour à tous je suis une nouvelle auteure alors c'est ma premiere fic alors j'attend vos revew,bon je sais aussi que je la républie mais elle est en version améliorer  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Retour chez les sorciers  
  
À Los-Angeles, pendant une nuit noire, une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans marchait seule dans une ruelle sombre.Même si de noir elle était vêtue on pouvait facilement la voir avec ses grands cheveux blonds platines un peu ondulés,sa peau très blanche et ses lèvres rouge sang. On pouvait apercevoir sur son avant-bras un tatouage représentant une tête de mort avec un serpent dans la bouche. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte un peu démantibulée.Elle sortit son trousseau de clé et prit une clé de couleur argent. L'adolescente rentra la clé dans la serrure. Mais elle était incapable de la déverouiller.Lorsqu'elle commença à frapper dans la porte avec ses pieds, elle entendit:  
  
"ALOHOMORA"  
  
La jeune fille se retourna et vit un vieil homme avec une longue barbe de couleur argentée, ses cheveux de la même couleur et de la même longueur. La première chose qu'il dit fut»:  
  
« Bonjour MIss Malefoy"  
  
Miss Malefoy comme il avait appelé, de son vrai nom Myamora Malefoy était abasourdi. Parce que de 1-Ce vieil homme était son ancien directeur, de 2- Directeur d'une école de magie et de 3-D'une école de magie en Angleterre qui s'appelait Poudlard. La jeune fille bredouilla un bonjour professeur Dumbledore.Ensuite elle ouvra la porte de son 1 pièce et Demi et invita le directeur À entré. Dans la pièce il y avait une toute petite table en bois, dans un coin on apercevais une vieil cuisinière, par terre il y avait un matelas troué avec un paquet de couverte.Dumbledore s'installa sur une chaise près de la table.Myamora lui offrit une tasse de thé. Dumbledore après avoir acquiescé dit à myamora d'une voix grave et sérieuse:  
  
Je voulais que tu saches que Voldemort est de retour et qu'on aurait besoin de toi a Poudlard.  
  
Mya le fixa avec ses grands yeux verts et lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui ne l'était pas:  
  
"Mais je ne peux pas revenir j'ai été expulser il y a 5 ans de l'Angleterre!!!"  
  
Le simple fait d'avoir dit cela la fit pleurer. Elle se remémora cette horrible journée où elle avait tuée 5 personne avec l'un des sorts impardonnables: L'AVEDA KADEVRA!!!! Elle se rappela aussi qu'a la cour des sorciers son père ne l'avait même pas défendu. Enfin personne ne l'avait défendu sauf son parrain, Severus Rogue, le seul être au monde pour qui elle à du respect. Le professeur Dumbledore se racheta-en lui disant:  
  
"Je sais que ce moment de ta vie à été très difficile, mais j'en ai parlé avec le ministre,Cornelius Fudge, et il accepte que tu reviennes à une seule condition que tu protège Poudlard mais surtout Harry Potter des mangemorts et de Voldemord. Vue ta grande force de caractère et aussi le fais que tes pouvoirs magiques soit plus fort que les miens et de Voldemort.''  
  
Il pensa "tout comme Harry»  
  
Elle lui répondit d'une voit glacial:  
  
"Ou vais-je habiter??"  
  
Dumbledore lui répondit:  
  
"Mais chez ton père, ta mère et ton frère!!!!Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai réussi à convaincre Lucius."  
  
La jeune fille cessa de sangloter,regarda le vieil homme et sourit.Elle lui dit d'une voix douce:  
  
"Merci, puisque la seule façon de me rattraper est de protéger Harry Potter et bien je le ferais... et bien sur mon père ne devra être au courant."  
  
Après Mya sortit une valise et mit quelques truc dedans(maquillage, linge(NOIR)et une brosse)Pendant qu"elle faisait sa valise elle pensa  
  
"Comment allons nous nous rendre en Angleterre??"  
  
Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans ses penser:  
  
"il y un porte au loin dehors.  
  
Myamora pris sa valise mais se dirigea où les toilettes, elle en ressortit avec un serpent blanc et jaune. Dumbledore le regarda et sourit. Tout les 2 sortirent de l'appartement, marchèrent un peu et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vielle boite en carton. Les 2 sorciers la touchèrent et ils entrèrent dans un tourbillon multicolore. Soudain ils se retrouvèrent parterre ou plutôt sur une colline. Il y avait à coter d'eux un vieux pneu. Devant eux se trouvait un immense manoir de style gothique.  
  
Myamora, se rappelait très bien ce manoir, le manoir de la famille Malefoy,c'est là quelle avait vécu Tout son enfance, allé jusqu'a l'age de 12 ans.Elle et Dumbledore descendirent la colline et s'arrêtèrent devant devant l'immense porte du manoir sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir des têtes de morts en pierre.Myamora, le moton dans la gorge décida enfin de frapper.Dumbledore quant à lui décida de partir.Mya attendit environ 5minutes avant que la porte s'ouvre.L'adolescente rentra. Son père et sa mère étaient là. Sa mère lui sauta au cou en pleurant.Lorsqu'elle se dégagea,son père vint lui serrer la main en signe de bienvenue.Elle pensa  
  
"Mr est beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour me faire une colle"  
  
Mais il manquait quelqu'un.Ce quelqu'un justement arriva.Lui aussi avait les cheveux blonds platines. Le silence qui régnait était lourd.Leurs regards se croisèrent.Lui avec ses yeux d'un bleu glacial et elle avec ses yeux verts pétillants.On pouvait voir dans leurs yeux une immense douleur car Myamora avait fait une promesse à cet adolescent qui était son petit frère juste 2 ans les séparait.Il y a 7 ans elle lui avait fais la promesse qu'elle serait toujours la pour lui.Biensûr cette promesse ne fut pas respecter.Alors la jeune fille alla dans son ancienne chambre.LOrsqu'elle rentra ans sa chambre elle remarqua que rien avait changé.Ça chambre était très grande, plus grande que son appartement!!!Il y avait un grand lit baldaquin fait en bois ancien.Son couvre-lit était fais de velours mauve. Il y avait une grosse bibliothèque ainsi qu'un bureau.La famille Malefoy était très riche, en vrai c'était la famille sorcier la plus riche.Soudain 5 petits êtres au gros yeux et avec de grandes oreilles entrèrent.Elle demanda aux elfes de maison:  
  
"Où est mon elfe Dobby???"  
  
Un des elfes lui répondit:  
  
Il a été libéré et maintenant il travaille à Poudlard!!"  
  
les petits êtres posèrent les bagages.Un corbeau arriva par la fenêtre.Ce corbeau elle le connaissait bien.Car au lieu d'avoir un hibou pour son courrier comme les autres sorciers elle avait un corbeau du nom de tonerre,elle avait aussi comme animal de compagnie un boa albinos du nom de tornade.Après avoir placé ses affaires dans sa commode, elle décida de descendre à la cuisine manger quelques choses.En chemin, elle rencontra son petit frère,Drago, qui avait fait semblant de ne pas la voir, alors elle l'arrêta.Le jeune homme ne voulait pas la regarder,mais elle dit d'une voix maternelle:  
  
"Pardonne moi je t'en prie!!!! je sais que j ai fais une grosse erreur. Mais je peux toujours me rattraper non??"  
  
Le jeune homme enfin la regarda, se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et en criant qu'il ne voulait pas que cette dernière reparte. Comme en guise de réponse Mya lui embrassa le front et le berça dans ses bras même si le garçon était aussi grand qu'elle pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Après ce moment intense, ils descendirent à la cuisine où leurs parents les attendaient. Leur mère, Narcissa, leur tendit une lettre, une pour chacun. C'était les lettres de l'école Poudlard, pour leur dire quel livre ils auront besoin durant l'année. Drago allait être en 5e année(l'années des buses) et Mya en 7e et dernière année même si celle-ci n'avait pas terminer sa 2e année.Mya ouvrit la lettre qui disais:  
  
Bonjour Miss Malefoy,Rebienvenue à Poudlard.Cette année vous entamerai votre 7e année vue votre grande connaissance en matière de magie.Bonne chance et bonne année scolaire!!!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Liste de fourniture scolaire:  
  
-l'art de la potion niveau 7  
  
par Sabrina Duchaudron  
  
penser mya(ça c le premier livre que j'achète)  
  
-La métamorphose niveau 7  
  
par Lima Transfo   
  
-Les créatures magiques  
  
par Rubeus Hagrid  
  
penser Mya(il sait écrire lui)  
  
-Sort et enchantement  
  
par Loony Pendo  
  
-Série dame du lac(pour histoire)  
  
par Marion Zhimmer  
  
-Démon et Vampire  
  
par Buffy Summer  
  
penser Mya(c'est une vrai blague)  
  
-3 robes de sorciers noirs ainsi qu'une robe de bal  
  
-nécessaire à potion  
  
ps vous avez le droit d'amener un animal de compagnie Lorsque les 2 adolescents eurent fini de lire leur lettre. Miss Malefoy dit:  
  
"Demain votre père vous amènera au chemin de traverse pour acheter votre fourniture scolaire.  
  
Mya eu le moton à la gorge encore une fois, parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur de ce que le monde vont penser. Peur de rencontré une famille dans lequel, elle avait tué un membre. Bref elle venait de ce rendre compte qu'elle était de retour dans le monde des sorciers. Bon et bien la suite plus tard si vous aimer!!!!! 


	2. chemin de traverse et orgueil mal placer

Bon hé bien c'était mon premier chapitre et je voudrais avoir des revews SVp C'est ma première fic alors je dois savoir si j ai du talent ou nom  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Chemin de Traverse et orgueil mal Placer  
  
  
  
Le lendemain Mya se réveilla vers 10 heures. Elle ne se rappela pas d'avoir aussi bien dormi  
  
«Ce lit est très confortable comparer à mon matelas troué» pensa t'elle.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle se rappela qu'elle allait au chemin au traverse. Alors, elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre son bain. Ensuite elle essaya de se trouver une robe de sorcière. Lorsqu'elle trouva une robe, elle ramassa ses épais cheveux blonds et un fut une queue haute. ar la suite elle descendit en bat rejoindre son père près de la cheminé. M. Malefoy sorti de sa poche un petit sac dans lequel il y avait une poudre. Lucius dit à sa fille :  
  
Tu te rappelle comment utiliser la poudre de cheminette? La jeune fille lui répondit :  
  
Oui c sur que je me rappelle, mais on ne mange pas avant de partir?  
  
Lucius lui répondit qu'ils allaient manger au chaudron baveur. Mya prit la poudre, la jeta dans le feu, puis s'élança dedans et cria  
  
CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE  
  
Ce fut ensuite au tour de son frère et de son père.Rendu au chemin de traverse ils allèrent d'abord à Gringott la banque des sorciers.S'était une grande bâtisse blanche gardé pas des gobelins.Rendu à leur coffre un petit gobelin alla ouvrir la porte à l'aide d'une clé en or,à l'intérieur du coffre se trouvait une montagne de pièce en or,qu'on appelait gallion. Mr.Malefoy remplis sa bourse en cuir de dragon d'argent.Ils sortirent de Gringott et se rendirent chez Mr.Ollivender,le marchand de baguette magique pour aller chercher la baguette à Myamora.Mr.Ollivender fut très surpris de la voir, on pouvait même entendre dans sa voix de la peur.Car la foie que cette dernière était venu elle avait juste 11 ans et de la lumière verte avait sortit de la baguette.Alors Mr.Ollivender bégaya un bonjour Miss Malefoy,ensuite il partit dans l'arrière boutique et en revint avec une grande boîte contenant une baguette en bois d'eben.Mr.Ollivender dit :''Voici la meilleure baguette de mon magasin,26.5 cm ,en bois d'eben conteNANT ÉPINE DE ROSE,POIL DE LICORNE ET AUSSI UNE PLUME DE PHOENIX.En espérant qu'elle vous ira très bien Miss Malefoy.Mya prit la baguette dans sa main et tout à coup de la lumière verte jaillit de la baguette.Tout le monde resta bouche bée,tout en se demandant si elle allait retourner vers les forces obscures.La jeune fille eut un petit rire gêner, serra la baguette dans sa boîte et donna 4 gallions ,le prix de la baguette à Mr.Ollivenders et sorti du magasin tout en s'en allant au chaudron baveur,ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec la famille Weasley au grand complet (ils étaient 8 en tout)La famille regardait Myamora avec une haine, que jamais on aurait cru voir chez les Weasley.Mais chez les jumeaux Weasley(Fred et George)on voyait beaucoup plus que de la simple haine.Tout à coup Fred se jeta sur elle en donnant des coups et en criant :  
  
''Tu n'avais pas le droit de tuer Fernand!!!!!!!!Mon autre frère jumeau.''  
  
La jeune fille essaya de se défendre mais le rouquin était plus grand qu'elle.Alors Drago se rua sur Fred.Ron,le plus jeune des garçons alla donner un coup de poing à Drago.BAGARRE GÉNÉRALE!!!!!!!!Même Mr.Weasley se battait contre Mr.Malefoy!!!  
  
Plus rien ni personne pouvait les arrêter.Soudain une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés arriva accompagner d'un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs mal peignés.Ginny(la petite s?ur de Ron)alla les rejoindre et leur dit :  
  
''Mon frère Ron se bat contre drago et Fred est très en colère contre la fille de Lucius'' Hermione et Harry regardèrent Ginny avec un regard interrogateur.Ginny leur répondit :  
  
''Oui Lucius à une fille,elle à 17 ans.Mais à l'age de 12 ans elle à tué Fernand l'autre frère jumeau de Fred et George.''  
  
La jeune fille de 14 ans, se mit à pleurée.Alors Hermione qui était un an plus vieille s'approcha et lui demanda :  
  
''Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à moi et Harry?'Ginny tout en sanglotant :  
  
''C'est jusque Myamora dans le monde des sorciers était un sujet tabou.Parcequ'elle à tuée 4 autres personnes.''  
  
Harry était abasourdi parce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait même un peu peur.Ginny leur expliqua aussi qu'elle n'avait pas été à Azkaban mais plutôt renvoyer de l'Angleterre.Lorsqu'enfin les batailleurs arrêtèrent de ce battre Myamora cria : ''Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai tué???Et bien c'est parce qu'il ne me respectait pas, il marchait sur mon orgueil!!!! ''  
  
La jeune fille était très en colère.Elle,son père et son frère partirent sur-le-champ,la tête haute continuer leurs emplettes.Harry Potter se dirigea vers Ron qui était assé mal en point.Ron n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il haïssait les Malefoy.Ensuite les 3 adolescents de 15 ans(Harry,Ron et Hermione)allèrent demander au père de Ron qui travaillait au ministère de la magie pourquoi Myamora était revenu.Mr.Weasley leur répondit qu il n'avait pas le droit de le dire.Sur ce ils continuèrent leurs emplettes tout en maugréant contre Rogue,les Malefoy et les mangemorts. Du côté des Malefoy ...  
  
Après avoir fini leurs achats, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour au magasin de quidditch car Drago voulait un nouveau balai.Myamora aussi voulait un balai,car en 2eme année elle était batteuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard(l'une des 4 maisons)et elle avait décidé que cette année elle reprendrait ce poste.En rentrant dans le magasin,Mya aperçu Marcus Flint et Terrence Higg,2 anciens élèves de Poudlard(Marcus avait fini il y a 2ans et Higg 4ans)Mya se demandait si elle devait allé leur dire salut ou non car ils étaient ses anciens amis.Mais les garçons la virent et se dirigèrent vers elle.Mya ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Mais encore une fois les jeunes hommes furent plus rapides qu'elle.Marcus,lui sauta dessus en criant :  
  
''Enfin tu es de retour, tu mas tant manqué!!!''  
  
Mya, heureuse de voir qu'elle lui avait manqué, décida de répondre à son accolade.Terrence,lui s'approcha timidement de la jeune fille qu'il avait aimé, elle aussi était gênée.Alors les 2 se dirent bonjour tout simplement.Marcus lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle expliqua aux garçons toute l'histoire sauf bien sure protéger Harry Potter , parce que Flint et Higg était des Serpentard à l'école, la maison où la plupart des mangemorts avaient été.Alors elle fit de même et leur demanda ce que eux faisaient là.Ce fut au tour de Terrence de prendre la parole qui lui expliqua qu'ils s'occuperaient de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard.Mya dit :  
  
''Géniale!comme ça je suis sure de faire partie de l'équipe en tant que batteuse !''  
  
Les garçons acquiescèrent et lui conseillèrent d'acheté les nouveaux balais(plus performant que les éclairs de feu)basé sur les élément et selon le poste.Mya les remercia,les salua et s'en alla voir son frère qui discutait avce Crabbe et Goyle,les 2 meilleurs amis de son frère.Elle remarqua aussi que son frère tenait un balais sur lequel était gravé en or :Drago Malefoy air 2002.Elle lui demanda pour les batteurs qu'elle était l'élément.Son frère lui répondit que c 'était l'orage.Alors elle alla voir le vendeur et lui demanda un balai orage avec le nom Myamora Malefoy.Le vendeur à la caisse ainsi que que les sorciers au tour qui avait entendu,la regardèrent effrayer,le vendeur lui donna son balai et lui demanda même pas de payer. Tout de suite après elle sortit du magasin le plus vite qu'elle pu.La jeune fille sentit une larme couler sur sa joue,elle savait maintenant que quoi qu'elle fasse elle serait détesté de tous sauf bien sure les Serpentard et les mangemorts qui la considérait comme une héroienne . Mais elle reggrettait son geste.Elle espèrait à tout, lors de la cérémonie de répartition ne pas allé à serpentard.Lorsque Lucius et Drago sortirent de la boutique ,conciliant avec elle,Drago prit la main de sa grande s?ur.Ils en allèrent ainsi à leur manoir en silence. En arrivant au manoir,Myamora épuisée et triste n'alla même pas dire bonjour à sa mère.En silence,elle monta se couché.  
  
Le lendemain,Mya se réveilla très tard(vers 1 heure de l'après-midi)Elle remarqua aussi que dans une semaine ce sera le premier septembre le jour de la rentré.Mya n'avait pas du tout hâte.Elle avait énormément peur de la réaction des autres. Par la suite elle décida de descendre à la cuisine manger .Rendu à la cuisine,lun des nombreux elfes de maison arriva.Elle lui demanda de lui apporter un jus d'orange avec des crêpes.Ce que fit le petit elfe.Après avoir fini de manger,Mya alla prendre sa douche,ensuite la jeune femme se fit plusieurs nates dans ses cheveux.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne.Elle décida d'aller voir dehors,comme de fait,ils étaient dehors.Les domestiques s'occupait de l'immense jardin.Mr et Mme Malefoy étaient assi sur la terrasse.Drago avait invité quelques amis à venir jouer sur son terrain de quidditch.Il y avait Pansy Parkinson(sa petite amie)crabbe,Goyle,Milicent Bullstrode,Marcus Flint,Terrence Higg et 2 autres personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.Lorsque Drago la vit, il vimt la rejoindre et l'invita à venir remplacer Milicent qui devait s'en aller.Myamora acquiesca et fit venir son balai à l'aide de sa baguette et un sort.Elle fit bouger sa baguette et dit:  
  
"ACCIO BALAI ORAGE"  
  
Au loin on voyait un balai s'en venir.Myamora fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de ses pouvoirs.Surprise mais heureuse.Elle avait surtout hâte de voir si elle savait toujours voler avec habileté.Alors elle enfourcha son balai avev aisance et s'envola haut dans le ciel.Myamora volait bien et s'averait d'être une très bonne joueuse.Après le match juste Crabbe et goyle restèrent accompagné de Terrence Higg qui resta à souper dans la soiré il invita Myamora(note de l'auteure:excuser moi mais jai pas pu m'empêher de mettre un bout cul-cul)à sortir dehors sur la terrasse.Le ciel était noir et étoilé.La pleine lune éclairait la terrasse.Terrence regarda Myamora dans les yeux et lui dit:  
  
"Je me suis toujours demandé quand je te reverrai,quand je pourrai regardé l'océan dans tes yeux,quand je pourrai passé ma main dans tes cheveux de soie,quand je pourrai posé mes main sur la déesse que j'idole.  
  
Myamora le regarda dans le bleu nuit de ses yeux et lui dit d'une voix mi- amusé,mi-maliciuse:  
  
"Hé bien moi ce soir j'embrasse mon dieu."  
  
Elle lui prit la main,embrassa sa paume et ensuite elle l'embrassa vigoureusement sur la bouche.Après le baiser,Terrence dit à sa bien-aimée:  
  
"Sous cette pleine lune je jure mon amour que je t'aimerai pour toujours."  
  
La jeune fille l'embrassa encore.Terrence du partir mais lui promit qu'ils serait à la voie 9 et 3/4 le 1er septembre. 


	3. La rentré

bon la je le dit Les persos ne m'appartienne pas sauf Mya Ils son t à J.K.R. Donc le voici le voilà et j'attend tjrs avec impatience vos revew!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
La semaine passa très vite.Myamora en avait profitée pour revisé les sorts et les potions.Elle s'éatit aussi pratiquer au quidditch.  
  
  
  
Rendu le 1er septembre,elle se leva de bonne heure, car elle devait prendre le train (Poudlard Express)pour se rendre à l'école à 11 heures.La jeune fille était très anxieuse.Elle ne fut pas capable de déjeuner.Après le déjeuner,toute la famille se mit en route pour la gare de King Cross.Rendu à la gare,la famille se dirigea vers le voies 9et 10.Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une mur qui était entre la les voies 9 et10.Les Malefoy foncèrent dedans et arrivèrent à la voie 9 et 3/4.Il y avait un train rouge sur lequel éatit écrit«Pré-au-Lard»Les 2 adolescents se mirent à la recherche de leurs amis,Mya de Terence et Marcus,Drago de Crabbe,Goyle et Pansy.  
  
  
  
Mya trouva Terrence et Marcus mais la cabine était pleine.Ils étaient assis avec 2 garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ne voulait pas savoir qui s'étaient nonj plus.Terrence semblait mal à l'aise mais lui dit d'une voix doucereuse:  
  
«Désoler mon amour,mais il n'avait pas d'autre place ailleur»  
  
La jeune fille le regarda avec un regard noire et lui lança d'une voix glaciale:  
  
«Alors on se reverra à Poudlard»  
  
Après avoir dit cela,elle se mit à la recherche d'une cabine libre.Enfin elle en trouva une avec juste 1 personne.C'était un garçon,il avait l'air un plus vieux qu'elle.Il avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns.Mais il était quand même très beau,selon Myamora,mais il avait l'air trop gentil à son goût.Elle rentra dans la cabine sans lui demander la permission.Le jeune homme remarqua sa présence assé rapidement et lui dit:  
  
«Qui a dit que tu pouvais t'asseoir ici»  
  
La jeune fille lui répondit du tac-o-tac:  
  
«Et alors??jusqu'a dermière preuve il n'y a personne et en plus c'est la seule place de libre.»  
  
Le jeune homme ne sachant plus quoi dire se retourna la tête vers la fenêtre.La jeune fille frustré par le comportement de ce dernier, dit sarcastiquement:  
  
«Bel Accueil!!!!!!»  
  
Le garçon se retourna et d'un ton jovial mais sarcastique lui dit:  
  
«Bonjour je m'appelle Olivier Dubois et je vais m'occuper d'entraîner l'équipe de Griffondor et toi??»  
  
Mya eut un sourire gêner,elle le connaissait et il la connaissait.Elle lui répondit sur le même ton:  
  
«Moi c'est Myamora Malefoy et j'entame ma 7eme année»  
  
Dubois la regardait les yeux grands ouvert comme des grosses billes.Mais il n"eut pas le temps de répliquer car des voix familières se firent entendre.Olivier et Mya eurent comme réflexe d'aller voir ce qui se passait.Il y avait Drago,Crabbe,Goyle,Harry,Ron et Hermionne qui se criaient dessus.Ils se disaient des choses très méchantes.Ils remarquèrent,Mya et Dubois mais ils continuèrent à se lancer des bétises.Lorsque Drago dit à harry que c'était un pauvre orphelin et aucun moldu ou sorcier voulais s'occuper de lui,Mya sortit sa baguette et lança des étincelles.Tout le monde cria,comprit Dubois.La jeune fille serra sa baguette et dit:  
  
«Pourquoi vous criez j ai juste lancé des étincelles.»  
  
Ron bégailla:  
  
«On a jujuste pppeur de tttoi»  
  
La jeune fille eu soudainement un malaise.Elle ne se sentait pas très bien.lle se disait en dedans elle-même:  
  
«Ça sera toujours comme ça le monde va toujours avoir peur de moi»  
  
Neville arriva au même moment et lorsqu'il la vit,il se mit à trembler de peur.D'ailleur il partit en courant. Mya, la mine triste dit à son frère:  
  
«Je pense qu'il est temps de retourné dans vos cabine»  
  
Drago acquiesca et dit à ses compagnons de s'en venir.  
  
Lorsque Ron,Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent seul,Harry exigea des explications sur le comportement de Neville  
  
«Tu as vu tout comme moi Ron que Neville avait très peur d'elle plus que Rogue»dit-il.  
  
Ron lui raconta que Neville avait une grande soeur et qu'elle avait été tuée par la soeur de Drago.Hermionne elle bouillonnait de rage,elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une meurtrière que tout les sorcier connaient ait le droit de venir à Poudlard.Ron proposa pour se changer les idées de jouer à la bataille explosive.  
  
  
  
Myamora ,elle,était retournée dans la cabine avec Dubois qui n'osait plus parler.Mya pleurait en silence.Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour se réintégrer.Du côter de son frère ils ne la craignaient pas vraiment.Mais il fallait qu'elle protège Harry.Mais comment???La jeune fille ne le savait plus.Puisque Harry semblait avoir peur d'elle.Le voyage se passa ainsi sans un mot.  
  
Rendu à Pré-au-Lard,les élèves de première allèrent avec Hagrid,tandis que les autres se dirigèrent vers Poudlard en carriole.  
  
  
  
  
  
Et voilà c'était le 3eme chapitre j'attend toujours vos revew pour savoir si vous aimer 


	4. la cérémonie de répartition

Voici le chapitre 4 j'espère que vous aimé ma FIC!!!!!!!!!! J'attends toujours vos revew avec impatience que ce soit des mauvais ou bon des bons commentaires j'attends... Je le redis persos pas à moi etre a JKR sauf Mya  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Myamora était avec les élèves de première qui d'ailleurs la regardaient d'un mauvais oeil.Hagrid leur fît traverser le lac dans la noirceur.Arrivé à Poudlard,ils entrèrent dans un immense vestibule avce un grand et large escalier.En haut de l'escalier se tenait une femme avec un chignon serré et à l'allure sévère  
  
«Bonjour je suis la directrice adjointe Minerva McGonnagal,vous allez maintenant pénétrer dans la grande salle où vous serez répartit selon votre caractère»  
  
Mya n'écoutait plus.Elle savait qui fallait faire gagner des points à sa maison et que les 4 maisons étaient Serpentard,Griffondor,Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Enfin ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle.Le plafond représentait la température ou plutôt le ciel dehors.Il y avait aussi des bougies et 4 grandes tables plus la table des professeurs au fond sur lequel étaient déposé des assiettes et des coupes en or.Mya reconnu au fond la table des professeurs il y avait au milieu le professeur Dumbledore,à côter il y avait son parrain Severus Rogue qui souriait(«s'il pouvait être comme ça toute l'année»pensa Harry)qui était le professeur de potion ainsi que le professeur Flitwick,Hagrid,Bibine et un quel ne connaissait mais que son visage lui disait quelque choses. Soudain un vieux chapeau qui était sur un tabouret se mit à chanter:  
  
  
  
À Griffondor là-bas tu iras si ton c?ur est d'or  
  
  
  
À Serpentard là-bas tu iras si tu es roublard  
  
  
  
À Serdaigle là-bas tu iras si tu es fidèle  
  
À Poufsouffle là-bas tu iras si pour travailler tu as du souffle  
  
McGonnagal commença à nommé les élèves qui devait mettre sur le tête le choispeau.Mya était de plus en plus nerveuse.Minerva commença:  
  
«Karine Allard!!!»  
  
une toute petite fille arriva et mit le choixpeau:«Poufsouffle!!!!»cria le choixpeau et ainsi de suite les élèves furent répartit dans leur maison.Rendu au «M» Mya avait de la misère à respirer.Le professeur dit:  
  
«Myamora Malefoy»  
  
Un murmure de désaprobation s'éleva dans la salle.Myamora s'avança tranquillement vers le tabouret où était déposer le choispeau.La jeune fille essayait de se tenir la tête haute mais son regard trahissait sa démarche glaciale.Elle voulait disparaître...  
  
  
  
Lorsque le choixpeau fut sur sa tête il se mit à lui parler:  
  
«Je vois que tu es de retour et tu penses que tu as changé-en???Mais crois- moi tu tueras encore.Je pourrais t'envoyer à griffondor mais ton c?ur est encore loin d'être pure alors je t'envoie à SERPENTARD!!!!»  
  
  
  
Le chapeau venait de donné son verdict. À Serpentard, les élèves applaudissaient et criaient de joie car peur eu elle était une héroïne,tandis que les autres maisons frissonnaient de peur.Myamora alla s'installer à la table des Serpentard à côter de son frère qui lui avait fait une place.Harry remarqua le regard inquiet de Dumbledore.Il le fit remarquer à Ron et Hermionne.Ils remarquèrent aussi le parrain d'harry,Sirius qui était assis à côter de Dumbledore.Hermionne avait aussi fais remarquer à ses camarades que Rogue avait l'air de bonne humeur.C'est alors que Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours de début d'année  
  
«Chers élèves cette année il y aura des changements concernant le quidditch,maintenant lors des entraînements d'ancien joueur sera là pour vous surveiller.Maintenant je vous présente le nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal:Sirius Black»  
  
Il eut encore un murmure de désaprobation,Rogue venait de perdre sa bonne humeur.Harry,Ron et Hermione crièrent de joie.Mya,elle,savait que ce prof l'haïrait.Dumbledore lança des étincelles pour faire taire les élèves.Les élèves se turent et le directeur continua son discour  
  
  
  
«vous n'avez pas à vous inquiêter,il a été innocenté,bon maintenant Bonne Appétit!!!!»  
  
  
  
Mya n'avait pas vraiment faim malgré le buffet qui s'offrait devant elle.Elle jouait plutôt avec sa nourriture et parlait froidement avec les autres.Après le banquet les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes.Les Serpentard se dirigèrent vers les cachots car leur salle commune et leur dortoir y étaient.Les Griffondor eus se dirigèrent vers le 4eme étage.  
  
  
  
Dans la salle commune des Serpentard les discussions étaient animées.Mya était le sujet principal.Mya chercha Terrence.Après l'avoir trouvé elle s"en alla le voir comme si le coup du train n'avais jamais eu lieu.Et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.Terrence maintenant prenait soin d'elle.lorsque le temps venu pour se coucher,Mya monta dans le dortoir des filles de 7eme,elle reconnu ses bagages et aussi son uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard(vert et argent).Les lits étaient tous baldaquins avec une douillette verte et un drap vert qui entourait les lits pour plus d'intimité.  
  
Mya avait du mal à dormir,elle se remémora ce que le choixpeau lui avait dit qu'elle allait retué.Elle se mit à pleurer... silencieusement,ses larmes coulaient toute seule.Elle se remémora cet ombre vaporeuse qui l'avait entraînée du côté obscur et obligé de tuer.Pendant la nuit elle fît un cauchemard.L'ombre vaporeuse prenait vie,Mya était là devant lui et il y avait aussi Harry juste à côter d'elle qui semblait être en piteux état.Mya dans son rêve dit:  
  
«Voldemort qu'avez vous fais??Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas le tuer.»  
  
L'homme à la peau blanche et aux yeux rouges leva sa baguette et cria  
  
«AVEDA KEDAVRA»  
  
Mya se réveilla en sur saut trempé par la sueur.Mya alla à l'infirmerie cherchez une potion pour une nuit sans rêve.  
  
  
  
Harry lui aussi fît un cauchemard,il rêva d'une femme assé jolie avec des cheveux de couleur rouge.Il y avait aussi une petite fille à la chevelure blonde qui ressemblait vaguement à Drago Malefoy.La fille blonde sortit sa baguette et dit:  
  
«Mon maître m'a ordonné de tué quiconque qui pourrait empêcher son retour et ça se trouve que tu en fais partie.»  
  
La jeune fille eut un rire glacial et cruel et pointa la baguette sur la femme aux cheveux rouges et dit d'une voix lente:  
  
«Aveda Kedavra»  
  
Harry se réveilla avec une douleur à sa cicatrice.Il prit une boisson pour un sommeil sans rêve que Ron lui avait offert en quantité industrielle pour sa fête. 


	5. Retrouvaille

OUI!!!!!!le voici le voilà le 5 chapitre!!!!!!!qui d'après moi est le meilleur!!!voici en gros ce qui se passe:Rogue pleure,Rogue donne des points à Griffondor!!!!!et confrontation Mya/Sirius Black en passant Sophie j'adore ta fic avec Nada Jedusor  
  
CHAPITRE 5  
  
Retrouvaille Le lendemain Harry décida de parler de son rêve à Ron et Hermionne qui lui conseillèrent d'aller voir son parrain.Justement les 5eme de Griffondor commençaient avec le cour contre les forces du mal.Mya,elle,décida d'aller en parler à Severus,son parrain et professeur de potion.Elle remarqua que son premier cour était potion en commun avec.......Griffondor.  
  
Elle arriva avant tout le monde à son cour de potion.Rogue était arrivé.On aurait même dit qu'il l'attendait.La jeune fille rentra dans la salle de classe les larmes aux yeux à petit pas.L'homme aux cheveux noirs la regarda s'avancer vers lui le sourire au lèvre.La jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant.Rogue la serrait dans ses bras comme si s'était sa fille.Une larme roula sur sa joue.Mya lui dit d'une voix sanglotante:  
  
«Tu es la seule personne qui m'as véritablemnt manqué.La seule qui m'aimait vraiment.La seule qui 'est défendu.» Rogue la berça dans ses bras.Il lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreil:  
  
«Toi aussi tu m'as manqué et tu es probablement la seule personne que j'aime vraiment(A/N:bon ok n'Oublier pas que c'est un amour paternelle)» La cloche se fit entendre.Mya alla s'asseoir à un pupitre.Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe.Une jeune fille à la peau et à la chevelure noire vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui dit sarcastiquement:  
  
«Hé bien toujours aussi sociable!!!tu vien même pas dire bonjour à tes anciens amis comme moi Morgane.»  
  
Mya lui répondit:  
  
«Désolé mais j'avais d'autre chose à me préoccuper,mais t'inquiète maintenant je vais reprendre ma vie sociale.»  
  
Rogue commença son cour.Il parlait du veritaserum,la potion de vérité.Pendant le cour Mya et Morgane avait fait gagnées 65 points à Serpentard tandis que Lee Jordan et les frères Weasley avait fait perdre 35 points à Griffondor mais en avait fait gagné 10.  
  
  
  
À la fin du cour,Mya resta pour parler de son rêve à son oncle ainsi de ce que le choixpeau lui avait dit.La cloche sonna et des élèves entrèrent.Mya en se retournant fit un face à face avec Harry,qui la regarda avce mépris.Car Harry avait parler de son rêve à Sirus.Black lui explica:  
  
  
  
«La jeune fille blonde est Myamora et la femme c'était à marraine.Elle s'appelait Luna et était professeur contre les forces du mal.Hé cette fille la tué froidement sans émotion et sans pitié.»  
  
«Mais pourquoi??Pourquoi elle la tuée??»  
  
lui demanda Harry.Black lui répondit:  
  
«Luna était aussi une aurore et elle nuisait à tu- sais-qui,qui préparait son retour.»Harry maintenant l'haïssait.  
  
Mya alla rejoindre Morgane au cour de défense contre les forces du mal.Mya en rentrant dans la salle de classe se sentait très mal à l'aise.Sirus avait osé poser sur ses murs des photos de sa célèbre femme.Mya pensa:  
  
«au moin ce cour n'est pas en commun»  
  
Mya alla s'asseoir à côter de Morgane et de son frère jumeau Galaad.Lorsque la jeune femme fut assise.Sirius commença son cour:  
  
«Bonjour chers élèves,cette année,votre dernière,vous apprendré avec moi comment chassé et tué les démons(A/N:dsl pour les passe buffy mais j'avais pas trop d'idée)Donc il n'y aura aucune pratique sauf pour les techniques de combats.»  
  
Les élèves l'écoutaient à peine.Mya ricanait avec Morgane et Galaad du livre Démon et Vampire(le livre de la matière)Sirius les fixa,ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Myamora et dit d'une voix glaciale:  
  
«HaHaHA très drôle,au moin cette fille ne tuait pas des innocents.Je vous enlève 5points chacuns.»Le silence ce fit dans la salle.   
  
Enfin la cloche sonna.Lorsque Mya arriva pour sortir,Sirius l'arrêta et lui dit:  
  
«Cette année je vous déconseille d'essayer de tuée quelqu'un,cette fois-ci vous n'échapperez pas à Azkaban.»  
  
Mya lui répondit:  
  
«Je n'ai pas l'intention de tué mais bien de protéger quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un vous le connaissé très bien il s'appelle Harry Potter!!!!et tout comme moi il est l'élu.»  
  
Sirius la regarda et cria:  
  
«Tu n'est qu'une petite menteuse!!!!»  
  
Mya cria à son tour:  
  
«HÉ bien allez demander Dumbledore!!!!!»  
  
  
  
  
  
Après avoir dit ceci la june fille lui tourna le dos et s'en alla dans la grande salle où avait lieule diner.La jeune filel bouillonnait de rage.Ce qui la frustrait le plus c'est qu'elle ne pouvais en parler à personne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
c'est la fin de mon 5 chapitre et puis comment vous le trouvé???j'attend toujours vos revew car c'est ma première fic et je veut savoir si elle bien ou pas!!!!!!!!!! le 6 chapitre chez po quand 


	6. Retour sur le terrain de quidditch

Voici enfin le 6 chapitre,j attendais les revews.Aujourdhui je publie aussi le 7eme mais je n ajouterai pas dautre chapitre ci je n ai pas d autre revew  
  
  
  
Merci au Fille qui mont envoyer des revews c vraiment gentil!!!!!!!ca fais du bien de savoir que notre fic est suivi  
  
Continuer j aime ca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Bon les fichu disclaimer :Donc les perso de Hp ne mappartyienne pas(C poche ca)je les emprunte a Jk sans qu elle le sache sauf pour les persos inventer(Mya Galaad Morgane)  
  
  
  
En gros dans ce chapitre 6 quidditch quidditch quiddditch  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Retour sur le terrain de Quidditch  
  
  
  
Arriver dans la grande salle,Mya se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et alla s'asseoir à côté de MOrgane qui lui demanda ce que Black voulait.Ma lui répondit tout simplement:  
  
  
  
«Il s'inquiête pour son fieul»  
  
Soudainement Dumbledore se leva et commença à parler: «J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer,la saison de quidditch commencera sous peu et la sélection aura lieu demain.Pour ce,vous devez allez voir le capitaine et lui donnez votre nom.Voici les capitaines cette année:Pour Serpentard:Drago Malefoy»  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement ce fut entendre à la table des sepentard.  
  
«Pour Griffondor Harry Potter»  
  
Encore un tonnerre d'applaudissement mais cette fois de tout le monde sauf Serpentard.  
  
«Pour Serdaigle:Cho Chang»autre applaudissement  
  
Pour Poufsouffle:Justin Finch-Fletchey(A/N c ben compliquer comme nom!!!!!) autre applaudissement.  
  
«Bonne appétit maintenant!»  
  
Un garçon d'environ 12 ans alla voir Harry:  
  
«Salut je m'appelle Guillaume Dubois(A/N le nom en anglais sa fais Wiliam Wood et moi je trouvais ca mignon)et je voudrais être le gardien de l'équipe.»  
  
Harry lui demanda:  
  
«Est-tu le frère d'Olivier???»  
  
«Oui Oli,c'est mon frère.D'ailleurs je suis aussi bon que lui.»  
  
Harry lui dit:«Très bien nous verrons ça aux essaies. Du côté des Serpentards,Mya dit à Morgane:  
  
«Merde!!! je vais me faire dirgé par un gars qui est mon frère et qui est en plus plus jeune que moi»   
  
  
  
Morgane rigola de la situation.Mya alla voir son frère pour lui donné son nom,elle eu comme réponse: «Vien si tu veux mais il y a de grande chance que ce soit Crabbe et Goyle»  
  
  
  
Mya lui répondit:  
  
«Je ne suis pas sure que Terrence te laissera faire»  
  
et elle lui tourna le dos.  
  
Dans l'aprè-midi elle avait comme cour soin au créature magique ainsi que Métamorphose.L'après midi s'avais bien passé. Le lendemain était la journée de recrutemnet pour le quidditch.Toute l'école était dans les gradins sauf biensûre les joueurs.C'était Lee Jordan qui animait.Ce fut Poufsouffle qui recruta en premier ensuite ce fut au tour de Serdaigle.Vint enfin Serpentard.Mya avait une très bonne démonstration de son savoir faire.Drago fut obligé de la prendre à la place de Goyle.Crabbe fut le 2eme batteur.Ce fut maintenant au tour de Griffondor,qui devait se trouver un nouveau gardien.Le frère d'olivier fut aussi doué qu'Oli.Les équipes de quidditch était compléter,la saison commencerait la fin de semaine avant Halloween.Griffondor VS Serpentard.   
  
  
  
Dans la salle commune des Serpentard c'était la fête.Flint et Higg était allé chercher des patisseries.En plus de célèbré la nouvelle équipe il fêtaient aussi le retour de Mya.Grâce à un sort il pouvait faire joué la musique moldu,qui selon drago est leur seule chose potable.Les élèves dansaient au son de la musique hard,lorsque le professeur Rogue rentra en criant:  
  
  
  
«NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE!!!!!!!!IL EST 2 HEURES DU MATIN!!!!!!»  
  
La musique et les élèves se turent.  
  
«VOUS ALLEZ RÉVEILLER TOUTE L'ÉCOLE!!!!!J'ENLÈVE 25 POINTS POUR SE MANQUE DE DISCIPLINE,je vous rappelle qu'il y a cour demain.Maintenant allez vous coucher»  
  
continua t'il.  
  
  
  
Les élèves montèrent à leur dortoir en grognant.  
  
«ET SANS un mot»cria t'il. Les élèves se turent et allèrent se coucher.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon c'était le chapitre 6 le chapitre je ne sias trop quand car il n'est pas encore écrit je sais ce chapitre est plus cour que les autres j attend vos commentaire...et il est aussi un peu plus humoristique. Alors j attend vos revew!!!!!!!! 


	7. Devoir,Entrainement,Bataille et............

Voici le 7eme chapitre dédier a Sophie et a Lupin qui font une breve apparition(je vous promet que vous aller prendre plus de place!!!!)  
  
Bon je vais faire d autre chapitre a condition que j aille des revews pas de revew pas dautre chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et pour ceux qui m envoie des revews Merci et continuer!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Donc dans ce chapitre ca brasse!!!!!!!LISER VOUS ALLER VOIR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Bon les crisse de disclaimer les persos ne mappartienne pas ils appartienne Mme Rowling sauf mya elle c ma création mon coter sombre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
  
  
DEVOIR,ENTRAINEMENT,BATAILLE ET MANGEMORT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Myamora commmençait à reprendre un rythme de vie normal jusqu'à maintenant,car les devoirs commençaient à se faire de plus en plus difficile ainsi que plus long.Les pires étaient ceux de défense contre les forces du mal.Mya était persuadé que Black en profitait pour se venger.  
  
  
  
Sirius n'était pas encore allé voir Dumbledore au sujet de ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit.  
  
  
  
Mya,n'avait toujours pas dit la vérité à Harry.Elle ne savait toujours pas comment lui dire surtout que maintenant il savait tout à son sujet et que Ron et Hermione aussi savait à cause de gazette du sorcier qui avait appris qu'elle était revenue et l'article que le reporter avait fait(Yoann Perkin) n'avait pas arranger son cas mais par chance les élèves n'osaient pas l'embêter avec ça.  
  
  
  
Tout ça en plus des entraînement de quidditch qui n'était pas de tout repos.La dernière fois il y avait eu bagare.Pendant que les Serpentard s'entrainaient,les Griffondors arrivèrent accompagné d'Olivier Dubois leur entraîneur .Alors,les élèves de Serpentard descendirent de leurs balais,pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là..Ce fut Drago qui parla en premier :  
  
  
  
«Alors Potter on vient voler nos tactique de jeux??? »  
  
« Non pas du tout on a réserver le terrain à 5 heures et il est 5h15 alors toi et tes joueurs dégager »répliqua Potter.  
  
Mais Terrence répondit :  
  
« C'est parce que tu vois Potter nous avons réservé le terrain pour toute la journée.Alors ces plutôt toi et tes pseudos joueur de quidditch qui foutez le camp!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Ha oui et pourquoi on le ferait???? »répliqua Dubois  
  
Les 2 jeunes hommes étaient maintenant face à face prêt à se sauter dessus.Lorsque Terrence arriva pour frapper Dubois il sentit une main arrêter son bras il se retourna et vit Myamora qui retenait son bras et qui le foudroyait du regard.Terrence n'en revenait pas!!!!Elle l'avait empêcher de se battre!!!Il lui dit tout bas :  
  
« Mais à quoi tu joues???? »  
  
Mya lui répondit sêchement :  
  
« Écoute,sa sert à rien de se battre.C'est les griffondor qui se battent pas nous,nous on est logique »  
  
Terrence se retourna vers les Griffondors et dit :  
  
« Très bien,on va faire une partie,tout de suite,aucune rêgle et le vainqueur à le terrain pendant une semaine!!!!! »  
  
« D'accord »lança Dubois avec assurance.  
  
  
  
Les 2 équipes s'élevèrent dans le ciel.C'était un match féroce.Les batteurs des 2 équipes envoyaient les cognards sur tout les joueurs qui eux faisaient leurs possibles pour les évités.Les attrapeurs regardaient partout au tour d'eux.Ce fut Drago qui remarqua en premier le vif d'or.Lorsqu'il fonça dessus,il vit harry s'approcher.Drago fut déconcer par la vitesse du balais d'Harry.Harry attrapa le vif d'or.Les Griffondors s'en allèrent en criant victoire(N/A :Grrrrrrr toujours les fichu Griffondor!!!!!)  
  
Mais les Serpentard avaient de la misère à le croire,les Griffondor venaient de les battre une fois de plus,Mais il s'en allèrent quand même la tête haute.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mais des choses beaucoup plus importantes étaient en train de se préparer..  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans un grand manoir sombre et lugubre il y avait un homme à la peau blanche habillé de noire entouré d'homme et d'une fille habillé en noir.  
  
« L'initiation des Crabbe,Goyle,Malefoy fils ainsi que Malefoy fille est prête???? »Demanda l'homme à la peau blanche.  
  
« Biensure maitre,mais cela me surprendrais q ue ma f ille veule devenir mangemorte »Répondit un homme dans l'assistance.  
  
  
  
  
  
« Très bien si elle ne veut pas nous l'obligerons, Mademoiselle Delmas,arranger vous pour que Miss Malefoy soit ici à l'Halloweenpour son initiation,HAHHAHAHA »ricana l'homme à la peau blanche.  
  
  
  
Une jeune fille d 'environ 17 ans,s'approcha de l'homme,s'agenouilla et embrassa l'ourlet de la robe de celui qu'elle appelait maître.En se relevant on pouvait apercevoir une cicatrice à sa main et dit d'une vois amer et cruelle :  
  
« Oui maître je le ferai »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà pour le 7eme chapitre.vous en voulez plus ca me prend des revews me le demandant!!!!!!! 


	8. Vériter et Quidditch

Voici le chapitre 8.puisque vous me l'avez demander alors je fonctionne de la même manière des revers pcq sinon pas de chapitre 9!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Merci a tous ceux qui mon envoyer des revews ainsi qu a tout ceux qui suive ma fic!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pour Sophie!!!!!!:Merci pour ton revew!!!!!c sur que ton perso va prendre de l'ampleur et oui je vais plus te décrire!!!!!!  
  
Pour Yoann :toi aussi ton perso va prendre de l'ampleur!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer :Grrrrrrr je le répète les perso ne m'apartienne pas ils appartienne A jk Rowling(non mais quand est ce qu il sort le 5??????????????????????)  
  
  
  
Bon alors le voici le voilà le chapitre 8..rien a dire le titre dit tout..  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 8  
  
Vériter et Quidditch!!!!!!  
  
Le premier match de quidditch arrivait a grand pas.La tention entre les 2 maisons était plus grande que d'habitude.Les cours commun était insupportable...pour les professeurs!!!!  
  
  
  
Mais il y avait quelques choses de bizarre.l'attitude de Black!!!Il avait arrêter de lancer des regards noires Mya,on avait même dit qu'il la respectait.Mya qui avait remarquée se changement de comportement décida de rester après le dernier cour avant le match de quidditch.  
  
« Professeur Black puis-je vous parlez 5 minutes »lui demanda la jeune fille.  
  
« Bien sure »répondit Black  
  
« Alors,voilà professeur..c'est parce que j'ai remarquer un changement de comportement chez-vous enver moi.Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes devenu gentil »lui dit la jeune fille  
  
  
  
« Hé bien je suis allé voir Dumbledore et je suis allé lui dire ce que tu m'avais dit.Maintenant je sais tout.Je sais pourquoi tu es la seule qui peut vraiment protéger Harry et aussi pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas réussi à tué Harry.mais je le dirais pas la raison à Harry c'est à toi que revient cette mission.essaie de monter dans son estime!!!!! »Lui répondit Black en un seul souffle.  
  
« Merci maintenant de me comprendre »dit la jeune fille en retenant ses larmes et elle alla rejoindre les autres joueurs dans le vestiaire.  
  
  
  
« Bon aujourd'hui il faut montrer qu'on peut les battre ,qui sont les meilleurs alors jouer ne faite pas semblant,soyer violent!!!!!!!Blesser-les si il faut mais ne les tuers pas juste les blesser!!!!!!!Est ce clair???? »dit le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ,Drago.  
  
  
  
« OUI CAPITAINE » s'écrièrent les joueurs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Comme d'habitude c'était Lee Jordan qui commentait la partie.  
  
« Bienvenue à ce premier match de quidditch de la saison!!!!!!Aujourd'hui Griffondor VS Serpentard .Voici les joueurs de Griffondor qui font leur entré en ordre.Katie Bell,Alicia Spinnet,Angelina Jonhson,Weasley et Weasley,leur nouveau gardien Guillaume Du bois!!!!!!!!!!le frère d'olivier ainsi que leur capitaine Harry Potter!!!(tonnerre d'applaudissemnt)qui je tien à souligner à un éclair de feu!!!!!!!Maintenant voici l'équipe de Serpentard(d'une voit moi enflammer)Milicent Bullstrodd,Jonh Heiden,Geoffroy Mackenzie,Brian Vicken, les nouveaux batteurs Vincent Crabbe et Myamora Malefoy ainsi que Le capitaine Drago Malefoy qui monte.. attender mais les Malefoy sont jucher sur des balais éléments!!!!!Je peux prédire un match féroce!!!!!!! »  
  
Après avoir dit cela les 2 capitaines se serrèrent la main mais on aurait dit un concours du regard le plus haineux.Le match arbitré par Me Bibine débuta.  
  
Comme l'avait prédit Jordan le match était féroce.C'était une vrai guerre,le souaffle allait d'un bord et de l'autre,mais les gardiens s'avéraient être excellentLe match était commencer depuis un heure et le score était toujours O/O.Soudainement les 2 attrapeurs aperçurent le vif d'or,une course de vitesse venait de débuter entre Drago et Harry au moment ou Drago attrapa le vif d'or des cris d'inquiétude se fit entendre dans les gradins.Un cognard venait d'atteindre le gardien de l'équipe de griffondor qui était inconscienttout le monde regardait Myamora avec peur c'était elle qui avait lancer le cognard..  
  
À l'infirmerie..  
  
Le jeune garçon au cheveux bruns était étendu sur un lit accompagner de son frère et d'Harry.Mme Pomfresh arriva.  
  
  
  
« Il y a peu de chance qu'il survive...je suis vraiment désoler.Mais il y peut-etre une chance mais elle est minime.Je ne peut vous dire si Mlle Malefoy va être inculpé.. »dit Mme Pomfresh d'une voix peu assure qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
  
  
  
« Cette fille est une meurtrière et elle le saura toujours »sanglota Olivier.  
  
  
  
La rumeur s'avait répendu dans l'école que Myamora avait tuer Guillaume.  
  
  
  
Dans la salle commune de Serpentard.  
  
Myamora était assis sur un fauteil devant le feu,la mine triste,dans sa tête ce que le choixpeau avait dit s'avait produit.Même les serpentard maintenant ne voulais pas d'elle,il la considérait comme dangereuse.Elle savait même chicané avec Terrence,qui lui avait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une fille violente dans sa vie.Son frère avait aussi perdu confiance en elle.  
  
En plus de tous ça la jeune fille devait dire la vérité à Harry.Mais la s'était fichu.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas tu saura pas envoyer à Azkaban »dit une voix d'homme.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna et vit son parrain qui était derrière elle le visage sombre.En le voyant la jeune fille eut un réflexe celui de baisser la tête,un mouvement qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire.  
  
« On a réussit à faire passer pour un accident à la gazette du sorcier.continua l'homme à la chevelure noire.  
  
« Mais tout le monde me déteste et ça saura toujours comme ça.il n'y a rien à faire,je ne mérite pas de vivre dans ce monde. »dit la jeune fille en versant des larmes.  
  
« Je ne sais quoi te dire...voici ton diner, j ai supposer que tu ne voudrais pas descendre manger. »dit le professeur de potion en s'en allant.  
  
La jeune fille resta assise la sans bouger,perdu dans ses pensés sombre..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Et voilà ses tout pour le chapitre 8!!!!!!!!  
  
Je doit vous dire qu'en écrivant se chapitre j'ai pleurer..j espère que vous avez aimer se chapitre très intense au niveau des émotions si oui dite moi le dans vos revew ou si non dite moi le aussi..Mais envoyre moi des revews si vous voulez la suite. Je vous le dit tout de suite le chapitre 9 va être enore plus triste!!!!!!!mais si vous voulez savoir pourquoi envoyer moi des revews pour me dire que vous voulez la suite!!!!!!! 


	9. A la vie à la mort!!!!!!1

Dsl si cela appris du temps car il y a eu de la mortalité dans ma famille et en plus mon ordi a décider de pas marcher pendant une semaine...  
  
  
  
Bon à la demande générale voici le chapitre 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pour avoir la suite il me faut des revews!!!!!!il faut que j atteigne 13 revews minimums(lol c une Blague!!!!)bon dsl pour la blague pas rapport mais bon avec le chapitre qui s en vient croyer moi ce n'est pas de trop!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon les disclaimers aucun perso ne m appartient a pars Mya Guillaume bon et tous ceux que vous ne connaisser pas!!!!!!!!!a pars ca c a JK qui tarde a sortir son 5eme Grrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
A cath :tu trouvera les réponses dans ce Chapitre,Tu vas voir ce qui va arriver a Myamora et a guillaume...Merci pour ton revew  
  
A Alex :oui je sias mais sais un peu court mais j'écrit selon ce que je ressent et puis bon comme c est partie la je vais faire une dépression en meme temps que mon perso.car je suis tres sensible..merci pour ton revew  
  
A Sophie Black :Merci pour les encouragements ..chacun sont tour de se mélanger lol(en passant a quand la suite pour un destin de serpentard)tu vas voir tu risque de te démélanger ben sinon pose moi des questions...pis tu fais partit de ce chapitre et tu es décrite!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon pour se chapitre si vous voulez avoir des senssation a lire sur la BO de Lord Of The Ring!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 9...  
  
A la Vie à LA mort!!!!!! Le lendemain,Mya décida de descendre à la grande salle.Chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire.En rentrant tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux pleins de haine et de colère.Tout ce qu'elle voulais c'était avoir des nouvelles de Guillaume.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva à la table des serpentards pour s'asseoir il ne restait qu'une place.À côter de Sophie Delmas.Celle qui avait fait une tentative de suicide l'année dernière.En fait c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit.  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux brun foncer se retourna vers elle et dit d'un ton glacial: " Regarde la Gazette du sorcier il y a encore un itinéraire sur toi "  
  
La jeune fille ,la mine triste prit le journal et se mit à le lire.  
  
GARÇON DE 12 ANS MORT EN JOUANT AU QUIDDITCH!!!!  
  
Voilà ce que disait le gros titre.Mais Mya était sure qu'il n'était pas mort qu'il vivait encore.Elle lu aussi l'article.  
  
  
  
Ce-ci est arriver hier lors d'une partie de quidditch à Poudlard.Un cognard à atteint sa tête.Mais ce qui est le plus bizarre c'est que ce cognard avait été envoyer par Myamora Malefoy.Cette meurtrière qui à l'âge de 12 ans avait tuer 5 personnes :Fernand Weasley,Marie Longdubat,notre regretter aurore Luna Black,un autre aurore Wiliam Dumbledore ainsi qu'un membre très important du ministère Mirabella Fudge.Maintenant à ces victimes on peut ajouter Guillaume Dubois. " Faut toujours qu'ils exagèrent tout . "Pensa Mya tristement.  
  
Mais pourquoi Dumbledore a t'il fais revenir ce monstre??personne ne le sait sauf lui.Cette chose(myamora)devrait retourner de la où elle est revenue. YOANN PERKINS  
  
  
  
Mya déposa le journal sur la table les yeux pleins d'eau.  
  
" Je sais ce que tu ressent,le goût de la haine envers toi même,la souffrance.Moi j'ai essayer d'atténuer la mienne.Mais cela n'a pas marcher. "dit Sophie en montrant sa main.  
  
Au même moment,Olivier se leva et cria :  
  
" Tu n'est qu'une meurtrière qui ne mérite pas de vivre retourne d'ou tu vien!!!!! "  
  
Myamora regarda les poignets de la fille assis à côter d'elle et regarda tout le monde qui la regardais,comme s'ils approuvaient ce que Dubois avait dit. La jeune fille se leva et partit à la course dans son dortoir,barra les portes et s'accroupi contre le mur en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
La jeune fille alla cherchez un bout de parchemin et une plume ainsi que son poignard qu'elle déposa à côté d'elle et elle se mit à écrire :  
  
  
  
Je ne sais pas si je fais bien mais je n ai pas le choix,cette lettre est à vous.Vous qui êtes supposé être mes proches et qui êtes sensée de m'aimée peu importe ce que je fais ou ce que j'ai fais,mais vous semblez carrément vous foutre de moi,vous foutre de ce que je suis,vous foutre de ce que je ressent.....vous foutre de la colère qui m'abrite,car personne ne sait qui je suis réellement a pars une et c'est la seule que je regrette vraiment de partir.pardonne moi pour se geste Severus..Drago toi mon petit frère qui m'a tourner le dos j'étais senser te protéger mais toit tu ma tourné le dos.toi mon amoureux qui ne veut plus moi je te renvoie la souffrance de ne pas être aimée en retour et enfin toi Olivier Dubois pardonne moi pour ton petit frère ce n'était qu'un accident car je te le jure que je ne voulait plus tué personne......et maintenant j ai décidé d'arrêter de souffrir et d'arrêter de faire souffrir les autres.Maintenant j'enlève ma souffrance!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
La jeune fille à se moment prit son poignard et l'appuya de toute ses forces contre son poignet.Une grimace de douleur se fît voir sur son visage mouiller par les larmes.Elle laissa des gouttes de sangs tomber sur le parchemin.Avec la force qui lui restait elle s'ouvrit l'autre poignet et elle tomba sans connaissance.  
  
  
  
1 heures plus tard...  
  
  
  
Le professeur Rogue suivit de Drago rentra en trombe dans le dortoir après l'avoir défoncer.La première chose qu'ils virent fut le corps inerte de la jeune fille avec le parchemin à ses côté.La première réaction de Rogue fut de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et de courir vers l'infirmerie.Drago ne bougeait pas traumatiser par l'image sanglante de sa s?ur étendue par terre.Au bout d'un moment Drago prit le parchemin et descendue le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie.  
  
À l'infirmerie..  
  
Myamora était coucher dans un lit à côté de Guillaume.Rogue était assis à côté du lit les yeux jonchant de larme et observait Mme Pomfresh lui injecté des produit et lui bandé les poignets.  
  
  
  
« Va t'elle s'en sortir??? »demanda Rogue à Pomfresh  
  
« Je ne peut rien vous garantir elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais je fais de mon mieux. »répondu Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Au même moment ,Lucius et Narcissa arriva.Narcissa se jeta sur le corps de sa fille en pleurant et en demandant c que Mya avait fait.Lucius quant à lui essayait de gardé la tête froide mais on voyait bien qu'il avait de la misère.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Myamora était dans un endroit noire éclairée d'une seule et unique lumière.Elle regarda au tour d'elle et se rendit conte qu'elle était dans son subconscient. Soudain une jeune garçon s'avança vers elle.  
  
« Salut c'est moi Guillaume,tu es dans mon subconscient »  
  
  
  
« Mais je suis dans le mien!!!!!! »s'exclama Mya  
  
  
  
« Pas tout à fais,parce que tous ceux qui sont au seuil de la mort ont le même subconscient ce qui fais que certaine personne peuvent se rencontrer »explica Guillaume  
  
  
  
« Alors tu n'est pas mort dieux merci!!!!!!!Tu doit retourner à la vie tu dois vivre car croit moi tu le mérite tout le monde t'aime!!!!Et surtout que je ne voulais pas te tuée!!!!.dit Mya en sanglotant.  
  
  
  
« Je sais que le monde m'aime,mais je pensais que tu voulais vraiment me tué!!!!C'était comme une espèce de vengeance.mais j'attendais.Mais toi aussi on t'aime tu n'entend pas toute ses personnes qui pleure pour toi???? »dit Guillaume  
  
  
  
« Oui je les entend.mais je peut revenir seulement si toi tu revient. »dit Mya avec un grand sourire  
  
  
  
« D'accord »répondit Guillaume.La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras et ils retournèrent à la vie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà pour le 9eme chapitre dsl de vous couper ca la mais c dure pour les émotions(en tk pour les miennes)ouf le gros des émotions est passé!!!!!!!1oeme chapitre :les retrouvailles!!!!!!mais bon ca ces si j ai des revews!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
En passant je fais une pub pour ceux qui sont québecois aller lire la fic fliiiiiiiiiiiiirt à Poudlard écrit par moie t vulcaine7(vukcaine 7 c michele et moi je suis mc!!!!!!!)bon c ca!!!  
  
Donc revew!!!!!!!!please!!!!!!! 


	10. Les confidences

Bon voici enfin le 10 ème chapitre.Je pense que je commence à faire du J.K Rowling.Bon Blague à part.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oui!!! 15 revews!!!Bon pour le prochain chapitre on fais monté le compteur a 20 SVP sinon pas de 11eme chapitre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon autre sujet,je vais pouvoir écrire moins souvent à cause du retour à l'école.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon les réponses des revews :  
  
  
  
Molianne :Merci pour ton beau revew et merci pour le beau commentaire.Ça fais vraiment plaisir!!!  
  
C4th :Merci pour le revew!!!Mais penses-tu sérieusement que je vais répondre à ta question???Non mais il va le savoir.au bon moment au bon endroit et on est encore loin!!!  
  
Luffynette :Merci pour ton revew!!!Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un commentaire important vu que tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir fais remarqué.  
  
À mes demi s?ur :M'a faire Pleuré Rogue si ça me tente!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon on est rendu avec les disclaimers.Grrrrrr les persos sont pas à moi ils son a Miss Rowling qui tarde et qui tarde..Mais Mya et Guillaume m'appartienne.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
La confidence  
  
  
  
Myamora ouvrit ses yeux comme par enchantement.Tant qu'a Guillaume,il était dans son lit en train de mangé un morceau de chocolat.En voyant le visage heureux d'Olivier Dubois son c?ur devint léger.  
  
Au même moment,sa mère ayant remarqué quelle était réveillée alla l'embrassée sur le front comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle avait une mauvaise grippe.Son père lui prit la main discrètement en guise de contentement.Severus se mit a sourir,lui aussi soudainement était soulagé.Son frère alla la serré dans ses bras lorsque Me Pomfresh arriva.  
  
«Laché-la!!! Cette jeune fille à besoin de repos et de chocolat!!!»cria Me Pomfresh  
  
La famille de Mya partirent de l'infirmerie sans dire un mot.Ils restaient juste elle Guillaume,Olivier et Me Pomfresh.  
  
  
  
«Olivier sort.Ils ont besoin de repos.»dit pour une fois d'une voix paisible l'infirmière.  
  
Olivier sortit tout content que soit frère soit en vie.  
  
Mya se releva et prit le morceau de chocolat que Me Pomfresh lui offrait. Le fais d'avoir revue sa famille et d'avoir vue un visage heureux lui rappela que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu.C'est alors. Qu'elle se rappela sa mission de dire à Harry la vérité.Au même moment où elle commençait à cherché un moyen de lui dire la vérité Guillaume commença à lui parlé d'une voix faible.  
  
  
  
«Mya je peut te poser une question?»  
  
«Bien sure Guillaume tu le peux.»lui répondit Mya avec un peu plus de force que lui.  
  
«Popourquoi as-tu voulu en finir avec la vie?je veux dire je sais que tu n'a pas eue une vie facile mais je suis sure que ce n'est pas seulement pour ça.»lui demanda timidement le garçon.  
  
«Effectivement ce n'est pas seulement pour ça.Il y a d'autre raison que je ne peut te dire»lui dit la jeune fille méfiante.  
  
Mais soudain Mya pensa :  
  
«Peut-être que je pourrais lui en parlé??Non on oublie ça c'est un Griffondor.Mais un Griffondor qui m'a accompagné pour revenir vers la vie.Ho et puis zut c'est pas de ses affaires.  
  
«Je comprend que tu ne veuille rien me dire mais en me promenant dans ton subconscient j'ai vue des choses qui je croît ton poussé à vouloir te suicidé.»expliqua tranquillement Guillaume.  
  
Soudain Mya se sentit paniqué.  
  
«Si Jamais il savait mon secret?»pensa Myamora  
  
«Et qu'a tu vu au juste?»demanda la jeune femme  
  
«Je t'ai vu lorsque tu avais mon âge avec une ombre.je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je croit aussi avoir vu une image flou d'Harry.»dit d'une voix toujours calme Guillaume.  
  
«Mais comment est-ce possible?»demanda Mya avec une voix paniquée.  
  
«Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais je crois que ça doit être des débris de choses importantes dans ta vie ou qui ont changés ta vie»lui dit Guillaume  
  
«Mais comment un garçon de 12 ans peut savoir tout ça???»demanda Mya intriguée  
  
«C'est bien simple ma mère tien une boutique de divination»lui expliqua Guillaume  
  
«HO.et bien ça explique tout.»dit la jeune fille  
  
«Alors tu m'expliqué ce que j'ai vu?»redemanda le jeune garçon  
  
«Je lui dit?Je ne lui dit pas?Ho et puis merde je lui dit mais si jamais il va répété ça a quelqu'un je le tue!»Pensa Mya  
  
«D'accord je vais t'expliqué,je te le dit tout de suite ça se peut que tu me crois et ça se peut aussi que tu ne me crois pas.Bon tout commença le jour de mon 12 ème anniversaires.Lorsque je suis arrivé pour me couché une ombre vaporeuse entrait dasn ma chambre.Cet ombre commença à me parlé.Tout d'abord cet ombre est ce que tu sais qui c'était?(Guillaume fît non de la tête)C'était Volde.tu-sais-qui.Il commença tout d'abord à me chuchoté que j'étais son élue et que je devais l'aidé à revenir au pouvoir.Au début je ne comprenais pas ce qui voulait dire par «Mon élue»C'est alors qu'il me donna le titre d'un livre «Le lien entre le Bien et le Mal»Grosse lecture pour une pré-adolescente,mais en gentille fille obéissante j'ai lue ce livre tel qu'il me l'avais demandé.Alors voici comment sa fonctionne.Il y a 2 élus,un pour le bien et un pour le mal.Les élues changent lorsque l'autre élu meurt,mais avant que celui-ci meurt il doit choisir son élu.Et comme tu as pu le deviné Voldemort est l'élu du Mal et il m'a choisis moi.Et à cause de cela cette année-là j'ai tué les gens qui pouvait nuire à son retour.Je tien à te le dire tout de suite je regrette ce que j'ai fais.Maintenant pour Harry c'est simple,présentement l'élue du bien c'est Dumbledore qui lui a choisi Harry.C'est pour ça que je suis de retour cette année pour protégé Harry.»Dit la jeune fille en un seul souffle comme si avoir dit tout ça l'avait soulagée.  
  
  
  
Guillaume était bouche bée,incapable de prononcé un mot par ce que la jeune fille avait dit.  
  
  
  
«Et si tu en parle je n'aurai pas le choix de te tuée»Dit la jeune fille d'une voix un peu rude.  
  
  
  
Guillaume lui fît signe que oui par un signe de tête.  
  
Les deux,épuisé par ces confidences s'endormir.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10 fini!!!!!un chapitre un peu plus long que d'autre!!  
  
Bon si vous voulez votre 11eme chapitre vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ???REVEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Bon petite pub de ma par.J'ai fais ma propre communauté et si vous voudriez aller vous inscrire sa serait Génial alors voici l'adresse : http://groups.msn.com/slytherinrules 


End file.
